


Little Slice of Life

by The_Irish_Kiwi



Category: South Park
Genre: But are still valid, F/F, M/M, Married Characters, Most of those characters are mentioned, Most pairings are side mentioned, Multi, but I'm not gonna tag them because they're not entirely important, just slice of life, older Au?, other pairings are mentioned, unless i develop this into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Irish_Kiwi
Summary: A little Slice of the Life of Doctor Stevens and what she goes home toorhttp://quiet-little-mountain-town.tumblr.com/post/169638114144 "Consider: Doctor Bebe and stay-at-home-dad Clyde"





	Little Slice of Life

A yawn made its way from her mouth almost unwillingly, as the blonde doctor stretched. She rubbed briefly at her eyes, before pulling her phone out of her pocket to check the time. It was almost ten, when she would get off. Hair pulled high into a pony tail, she almost considered pulling it loose to release the tension in her head, and she checked up on Mrs Markle, the patient currently passing a tape worm. The doctor’s name tag read, ‘Doctor Stevens’, and Doctor Stevens, who’s paperwork still referred to her by her maiden name, was grateful that the years of medical school had prepared her stress wise for her job here. She released another yawn, feet sore from the 14 hour shift she’d just pulled. She swore, she was going to kill the co-worker who pulled out of their shift. Bebe was supposed to have been home with her children and husband for dinner, and yet… her she was, still filling out paper work and doing her rounds at the hospital. Rubbing at her neck, Bebe made her way out of the patient’s room, leaving Mrs Markle to sleep undisturbed. She reached the break room, as her phone read 9:52 PM. She was greeted by the sight of her co-worker, Doctor Marshall. She smiled at him, and he nodded his head at her.

 

It would be a lie to say that David Marshall was not attractive. He had bright blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a tanned complexion that compliment from what Bebe had seen was a toned body. She’d caught herself staring at him many times, mostly in fascination more than anything, only to shake her head as she watched him hopelessly flirt with many men and women. He was attractive, with no knowledge on how to flirt. There were small moments where he reminded her of her husband, and also, her son. Then again, she often saw the two most important men in her life in other males. Feet aching, and ankles feeling sore, Bebe sat herself down opposite David, accepting the coffee he passed to her. She took a sip, and pulled a face, causing the nurse to chuckle. “If you don’t like coffee, I don’t get why you drink it.” He said.

“Only for the caffeine. I don’t drink alcohol for the taste, and yet here we are.” Shaking his head, David laughed again. “Bet you’re excited to go home. How’s the husband and kids?”

Bebe smiled fondly at the mention of her family. “Great. All I need to be happy really. I was meant to have dinner with them tonight. That’s the last time I cover Maria’s night shift.” She took another, longer sip of coffee.

“I hear you. You’ve got what, four minutes left? Go home; it’s your anniversary tomorrow.” David’s eyes looked at her encouragingly, matching the expression on her face, which prompted her decision that it would be okay.

“Eight years. I’ve got to make all these late nights up to him.” Bebe finished the coffee that she’d been given, standing up to wash her mug out.

“You should surprise him with the news. Mrs Markle isn’t the only one with a parasite.” Both co-workers burst into laugher, as Bebe shook her head in exasperation. “I’ve been thinking of a way.” She bopped the younger guy on the nose as she moved past him. Fresh out of med-school, and still thinking he was funny as hell. Bebe enjoyed his company. She went through to the lockers, and changed out of her coat, and grabbing her things. Leaving back to the break room, she saluted David goodbye as she put her earbuds in, pressing play on whatever song had been playing when she’d paused it.

 

Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande flowed through her ears as she made her way through the hospital and to the car park. Another yawn escaped her, as she found her car, unlocked it and got in. The drive home was uneventful, as always, with Bebe for another night finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

She pulled up to the home she shared with her family, and turned the car off. Another yawn escaped her as she looked at the nice garden outside the red two story house. Seemed someone had come to do it for her while she was busy. She had a suspicion it was Nichole, who hated whenever Bebe accidentally let plants die. The moon, the stars, and the street lights were the only source of light in the lane on the clear night. Bebe could already see light flashing from the tv through the window and almost sighed. She’d left them up waiting again. It wouldn’t be the first time she had come home to the kids and her husband being asleep. She’d once found him being tormented by the gremlins. Those three girls with daddy’s heart around their finger tips just as their mother did.

 

Locking her car as she shut the door behind her, she found the key to the house as she walked up the stairs, and unlocked the door. Bebe wasn’t sure when the song had changed on her phone for the fifth time, but as she closed the door and looked into the lounge, leaning on the arch way her eyes landed on Clyde.

**‘I can’t help, falling in love, with you.’**

 

Bebe remembers finishing up med school, when she and Clyde had reconnected again after not seeing each other since highschool. She’d just turned 25, and they’d just casually hooked up until… Well, history was laid, and they were officially together by the time Elizabeth was born, married while she was pregnant with Dominic. The Doctor knew she wouldn’t trade that for the married straight out of highschool, two kids story that Red had chosen. She wouldn’t trade it for the decades long love that Tweek and Craig had maintained since fourth grade (Whether they  acknowledged it or not, Bebe knew during all their breakups they’d always loved each other). She wouldn’t imagine trading it for Nichole and Kyle, who fell in love slowly during College… or even Token and David who’d just.. clicked.

It had taken it’s own time. Time for Bebe to grow up, time for Clyde to grow up, time for the two of them to realise what they had, in their own ways.

The elder two girls, a cascade of blonde and brunette locks as they lay tangled, and asleep, over their equally asleep father. Her son lay asleep on the ground. It seemed everyone was asleep in the house, until-

 

“Ma.” Bebe turned herself around, folding her arms over her chest, and looking down at her youngest with a raised eyebrow.

“Why’re you awake my Clary Fairy?” The young toddler grinned, showcasing the front teeth that had started to grow (Something the almost one and a half year old was proud of!). She reached for her mother, and Bebe obliged in picking her up. Claire rested her little head against her mother’s shoulder as the woman took her baby up the stairs, and into her room. She placed the blonde little girl into her crib, and tried her best to ignore the pleading brown eyes that shot at her. Where the other three had Clyde’s brown eyes, Claire’s were quite clearly Bebe’s own dark orbs, with that mischievous manner, and persuading power.

“One story,” Bebe whispered, pressing a kiss to Claire’s forehead as she tucked her in. Music off, and phone placed to the side, to her forehead as she told her a little fairytale. It wasn’t long before the toddler dozed off.

“Goodnight my Butterfly,” Bebe whispered, before turning out the light, watching to make sure the nightlight lit up, before moving back downstairs.

 

She picked up Dominic first, all of three and the second lightest. He was a tiny thing, very much his father’s son. With the same dark hair, Clyde’s eyes, and that dopey and slightly slow demeanour. Thankfully, the boy remained asleep as Bebe carried him to his room, and tucked him in. He had a habit of not going back to sleep once awoken.

“Goodnight my Bug,” His mother whispered, kissing him on the forehead. She turned off the light, and as with Claire, stopped to make sure the nightlight was working. Once satisfied it was, she went back down stairs to take the next one up. The easiest to pick up, was the eldest, and so Bebe did.

Picking up her Brunette daughter, Bebe held her close, taking her up to the room she shared with her sister. An E for Elizabeth and an S for Sarah was clearly seen on the door, and pushing it open, Bebe laid Elizabeth in her bed. She pressed a kiss to her forehead, just as she had the other two, and whispered, “Goodnight my Ladybug.”

For a moment, the mother pauses, and smiles at how at peace the usually energetic, but grumpy the girl looks in her sleep. Pushing on, Bebe moves back down quickly, picking up Sarah. Sarah stirs, and wakes up as Bebe puts her into her bed, tucking her in.

“Mama?” She asks, reaching out for Bebe. The blonde hair woman moves closer, letting herself be hugged, as she presses a kiss to Sarah’s head. “Goodnight, my Bumblebee.”

“Goo night Ma-“ Sarah rolls over, releasing her mother without much protest, moving back into the lands of sleep. Bebe smiles, stands, and as both girls have requested without a nightlight, leaves the door open the crack they like.

 

Before heading off to bed, Bebe makes sure to shut the curtains and turn the tv off. Once she has done that, she moves back up the stairs, to the bedroom she shares with Clyde. Shedding her work clothes, she pulls on one of his t-shirts to sleep in, before crawling into the bed, cuddling with one of the pillows. It wont be long until she can’t sleep on her stomach for a while, and she knows she’ll miss it. She did the last four times, she will again. Just before she drifts off into dream land, the bed dips, and a kiss is pressed to her nose. A smile forces itself onto her face, as her brown eyes open.

“Hi baby.” She says softly, snuggling closer to her husband, who is tucking them both into bed.

“Hi.. Welcome home.” He mumbles sleepily, holding her close. “I love you.”

“We love you too.” She replies, taking his hand and placing it on her belly. Perhaps Clyde won’t understand until the morning, when he is awake properly, but that didn’t matter, as the happy couple fell into the dream land.

The son that was born seven months later, was the shrieker of the lot. The little boy that would be nicknamed Bebe’s Beatle. Some people thought it was weird, Bebe nicknaming her children after Bugs. Only those who knew of Clyde’s time as Mosquito would truly know why.

With John born, it was only a matter of time before Bebe started coming home to weird situations again. More and more situations that the children used to blackmail their father into giving them candy, or McDonalds so that they wouldn’t tell Mom what happened. What Bebe didn’t know the children and their father got into wouldn’t hurt her… right?

Clyde had been right in that thought, but the day Bebe returned home to John, with those bright brown eyes, and his blonde hair a sticky mess, covered in peanut butter, with Claire painting him, while the other kids had Clyde tied up with duct tape from a game got wrong, would always be one of the many favourites of her coming home to. The kids had fully embraced the roleplaying game they'd decided to play, and dressed in tin foil had fought with spatulas over who was the rightful heir to the Kingdom of Darkness. Clyde maintains he hadn't been crying, but Bebe knows she had kissed away those tears with her kisses and laughter.

Bebe would never deny how much seeing Clyde with a baby in his arms (there's or not. Might've been Nichole and Kyle's, or Stan and Heidi's) and she always got that baby fever and a little... something else. Even when he greeted her at the door, any of the kids in his arms when they were wee things, "Welcome home honey." would still be the sweetest sentence to her after a long day. Even without the kids around, or baby in his arms.

The love and joy she got from her family... well now she truly understood how much her surrogating for them, meant to Tweek and Craig. Know she knows how much a baby meant to them. 

Bebe Donovan loved her life. She loved being a doctor, she loved Clyde who had chosen to be a stay at home dad, and she loved her adventurous and inquisitive and creative children. She wouldn’t trade it for the world, even if she sometimes missed dinner, or didn’t sleep as much as she should, or had to break up arguments amongst the children, or the children and her husband. It was what made her happy, and that was what mattered to her. 

 


End file.
